La trágica vida de un Fanfiker
by yokuhi
Summary: Ariel es un joven de 16 años que sumido entre su poca motivación para seguir sus fanfics, decide buscar una respuesta a las crisis que viven los fanfikers. En su escuela conocerá a Abigaíl y Rubén, dos chicos de su edad los cuales también están involucrados en el mundillo de los fanfics. Ariel se dará cuenta de que quizás ellos le ayudaran a conseguir las respuestas que anhela.


**La vida de un Fanfiker**

 **Capítulo 1: 0 motivación**

Es miércoles por la mañana y aún no he encontrado la motivación para seguir escribiendo. Llueve fuertemente fuera de mi casa mientras sigo observando una y otra vez en el menú de aquella página, la inmensidad de historias que tienen éxito. Algunas de ellas son terribles monstruosidades que harían llenarse de envidia a la misma medusa de la mitología griega. Literalmente te quedas convertido en piedra al leerlas. Por otro lado veo hermosas obras de arte escritas por personas como tú o como yo. Es aquí donde viene mi infinito sufrimiento. ¿Por qué yo no tengo éxito? ¿Cuál ha de ser mi nivel de escritura como para ser considerado igual a las bestias que se ven por allí?

Siempre suelo preguntarme por qué muchos fanfikers que considero totalmente malos, tienen tantos seguidores. ¿De verdad habrá alguien que me comprenda en esto? Viejo, pensar en estas cosas solo hace que me dé dolor de cabeza —Dije mientras me levantada de la cama a regañadiente. —Mejor voy por un baño ya que tengo que irme a la escuela. Que aburrido.

Mi nombre es Ariel y no soy el chico más popular de la escuela, ¡bah! que novedad. Soy de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello corto del mismo color; mido metro setenta y no me considero para nada atractivo. Entre mis aficiones está escribir fanfics, historias originales y escuchar música. Entre las cosas que no me gustan esta la escuela, los bully y la pizza; si, no me gusta. En la escuela no hablo mucho, de hecho no tengo idea de quienes son exactamente mis compañeros a excepción de Alex, a ese tipo lo mataré algún día.

Como iba diciendo, a mí solo me interesa perderme entre mis historias y las de otros. No hay nada como viajar en la espalda de un dragón o viajar junto a Naruto o Luffy en sus maravillosas aventuras de ninjas y piratas. Pero mis padres y mis profesores solo quieren que estudie cosas como inglés, matemáticas y toda esa sarta de estupideces que nunca usaré en mi vida. Algún día esto acabará y seré feliz, pero lamentablemente este no lo será. Bueno, supongo que cuando llegue al salón solo me sentaré atrás y supondré que pongo atención a lo que dice la vieja loca de la clase de Estudios sociales.

Por fin he llegado al salón y todo está como siempre; el todo poderoso y popular Alex llamando la atención de las chicas mientras que los chicos que lo rodean legitiman la estructura de la pirámide de la popularidad. Cielos, la realidad puede ser tan pero tan cliché. A veces no entiendo al mundo que me engendró puesto a que si es así, porque yo que soy el típico sujeto al que todos ven como un bicho raro y al que nadie le habla, ¿por qué no soy capaz de conocer a una chica linda qué se fije en mi como si de la generación espontánea se tratara? ¡Ba! Menos si hablamos de los famosos harem. Pero bueno, no se le puede hacer nada. De todos modos no es que quisiera tener un amorío que solo me quite tiempo para mis fics. Aunque pensándolo bien, da lo mismo ya que no los he seguido. Maldita crisis.

Viéndolo bien, estoy seguro que la profesora aún sigue siendo una solterona. ¿Qué clase de hombre se fijaría en una historiadora? Si por naturaleza las mujeres son increíbles para recordar las fechas, que problema. No puedo dejar de pensar en mi madre enojándose cada vez que papá no se acuerda de su aniversario. O como cuando ella revive una travesura que hiciste en la era de los dinosaurios. De todos modos ya me salí del tema, otro cliché se muestra ante mí.

O pensándolo bien ¿será que el cliché es de alguna manera una representación de la realidad? No lo sé, tengo entendido que este es una idea que alguna vez fue innovadora pero que por ser tal, mucha gente la bastardeó. Eso en la teoría, pero pensándolo bien, la realidad es como un enorme cliché. Aquí mismo sentado en mi escritorio puedo observarlo en sus variadas formas. La profesora solterona, el chico popular que abarca la atención de todas las chicas y que también es el "bully" del callado, ósea yo, etc. Creo que quizá sería un buen tema para un fic, pero a menos de que lo escriba con la ortografía de un chimpancé con problemas serios, sería un éxito.

Bueno dejando de lado eso, me acabo de dar cuenta que esta esquina es tan buena para observar a estos individuos que tengo como compañeros. Creo que seguiré observándolos, de todos modos no tengo nada más interesante que hacer mientras la solterona da su clase.

Creo que he encontrado a otra víctima de mis filosóficos pensamientos. Esa niña de allá, observémosla bien. Callada y aplicada, ha de ser la cerebrito, puesto a que no me acuerdo de haberla visto antes. De hecho debe pasar más inadvertida que yo, puesto que al menos yo soy al que le hacen bullyng en el grupo. Creo que no hay nada más que decir sobre ella, solamente es una chica bonita e inteligente, algo totalmente típico en la realidad; no lo creo. ¿Acaso es tu Mary Sue Dios? Contéstame.

Basta de sarcasmo, la verdad es que supera mi aura de aburrimiento externo que según los demás poseo. A parte de su belleza, tiene más color que una película de los años de mi madre. Lleva una libreta, que de seguro es para escribir cartas de amor o ¿algún tipo de diario? ¡Cliché cliché y más cliché!

A lo mejor es para declarársele a Alex, si eso debe ser, la verdad no me extrañaría que fuera así. Me dan ganas de leer lo que dice y corroborar mi teoría.

¡Ya sé! Sí me equivoco en todo lo que estoy pensando ¡prometo terminar uno de mis fics! Jaja como si fuera tan fácil. Pero de verdad me dan muchas ganas, después de todo es la única chica que por alguna razón está lejos de las demás. Aunque como ya dije antes debe ser la cerebrito. Aprovecharé mis habilidades para pasar desapercibido y ojear lo que escribe. ¡Si eso funcionará!

Bien, me estoy acercando y ni siquiera la solterona ha logrado notarme. Por suerte no hay compañeros aquí atrás que noten mis movimientos.

Al fin he llegado, pero ahora su espalda y cabello me estorban. Cielos que problema. Aunque a pesar de todo no ha notado que me coloqué cerca, creo que o pasará nada si me asomo, después de todo soy un maestro en esto. No hay manera de que se dé cuenta. —Pensaba mientras lograba asomar mi cabeza para ver lo que escribía, encontrándome con algo inesperado. Esta chica tenía aquella hoja solo como una distracción, puesto a que tenía su teléfono por debajo de esta para ocultarlo. Fue ahí donde me dí cuenta que esta chica, podía ser parecida a mí. La pantalla de su móvil mostraba la misma página en la que escribo, .

 **Fin del capítulo 1.**

 **Conociendo a la extraña chica.**


End file.
